How to train your dragon: Adventures of Sherwood Forest
by Nightfly123
Summary: Hiccup and his friends were flying when they crash land in Sherwood forest. They meet Robin hood and team up with him and his merry men to stop the evil sheriff of Nottingham.


**Helo Everyone and welcome to the first chapter of my story which is called How to train your dragon: Adventures of Sherwood Forest. I hope that you will Enjoy it. :)**

Everything was peaceful on Berk as Hiccup along with the rest of the dragon riders and their dragons were flying towards an unknown land since They had heard rumours about a hooded figure and his men were stealing money from rich people and giving the money to the poor people.

Not only that but they also wanted to talk to the man in charge of those men so they can hear about what has been going on in his country and find a way that they can help out if they can.

"Ok guys, we are here" said Hiccup as both he along with the rest of dragon riders and their dragons landed in a bright green forest as they started to talk about where they should go.

"I think that we should go right since we are trying to find the place called Loxley" said Fishlegs, pointing to the right to prove his point.

"No I think that we should go left" argued Snotlout, pointing to the left to prove his point with a smirk on his face.

"I agree with Fishlegs, we are suppose to go to Loxley" said Astrid, agreeing with Fishlegs.

"Uh I don't know where we should be going but we can always butt heads to see who wins, right Ruffnut?" said Tuffnut.

"Yeah and the reason why we called it butt heads it's because you use your butt as your head" said Ruffnut which caused the others to look at her in confusion.

"Let's not go there" said Hiccup, getting out the map that he had brought with him. "Right let see we should be going...right".

"We knew it" cheered Astrid and Fishlegs, happily while Snotlout looked annoyed.

"Find, you guys go right while I will go left" suggested Snotlout.

"No we are suppose to stick-"said Hiccup before realizing that Snotlout had already ran off. "-Together".

"Terrific" said Astrid, annoyed at what Snotlout just did. "Well, I suppose that we should get going then".

"Good point Astrid" agreed Hiccup, before looking one last time at the way where Snotlout just went before going with the rest of his friends.

While Hiccup along with the rest of the gang were heading to Loxley, Snotlout had no idea where he was aiming to go as he had ran off in complete frustration until he heard a noise which made him stop in his tracks for a bit before carrying on walking.

Suddenly Snotlout was dragged upwards by a rope before he could even react and while he was up in the air, he saw a group of people heading straight towards him which got Snotlout very worried since he didn't know these people.

"This is an ambush" said the leader who had a hood to cover his face. "You tell us the truth-".

"-We will only take a penny" said the man with the black moustache.

"Lie-" said the big man with a staff before the hooded man finished it off.

"-And we take it all" finished the hooded man, smiling cheekily at Snotlout. "So what's it gonna be?".

* * *

While Snotlout was in the hooded man's clutches, Hiccup and the rest of the gang have finally found Loxley and they began searching for a man called Robin who they were told was the lord of the land before becoming a outlaw.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a man with black hair and man with a brown-whitish beard rode on horseback to their location which forced Hiccup and his friends to find cover while having a feeling that this man should not be trusted.

"Gisborne, have your men search the area for any sign of hood" said the man with the brown-whitish beard. "He could be anywhere".

"Yes my lord" said Guy of Gisborne as he started to shout out orders which his men followed while Hiccup and his friends looked on in horror as Guy of Gisborne's men were searching houses and taking money from the poor.

"There seemed to be no sign of him, my lord" said Guy of Gisborne. "Perhaps we should ask these people about his location".

"Ask them you say?, no Gisborne" said the man known as the Sheriff of Nottingham. "Why ask them when you could 'force' them to tell you about where he is".

Hiccup and his friends looked at each other in horror before they quietly had a discussion about who was going to go and find Snotlout so they can bring him back which led to Fishlegs being the one to go.

While Fishlegs was going to find Snotlout, Hiccup along with the rest of his friends continued to watch as Guy of Gisborne and the Sheriff started to ask people about Robin Hood's location.

* * *

Back with Snotlout, he was having a tough time trying to get out of his situation since he was tied up by the hooded man and his gang who thought that he was a nobleman with lots of money and were disappointed to find out that Snotlout had only 10 coins.

The hooded man and his gang had just finished talking about where the Sheriff had kept his money when they then walked towards Snotlout and kneeled down in front of him as Snotlout was on the brink of terror.

"Sorry about the disturbance but my men and I were wondering who you are?" asked the hooded man, kindly. "You sure are not a nobleman with lots of money for us to steal".

"I'm Snotlout" squeaked Snotlout which earned weird looks from the hooded man and his gang. "What?".

"Your name is Snotlout?" asked the man wearing a cap-like headband. "You must be joking".

"MUCH!" shouted the rest of the hooded man's gang including the hooded man himself.

"Who are you?" asked Snotlout, worriedly.

"Ok Snotlout since you have told me your name, I will tell you mine" said the hooded man pulling down his hood to reveal his face. "I'm Robin Hood".

"Robin-wait a minute so you are the guy that me and my friends are looking for?" asked Snotlout before starting to gloat. "I found Robin Hood-I found Robin Hood-I found-".

"So why are you and your friends looking for me?" asked Robin, curiously while also stopping Snotlout from gloating.

Before Snotlout can answer, he heard a familiar squeaky voice that he knew belonged to Fishlegs and he wasn't the only one who heard it since Robin and his gang went to find the source of the voice.

After travelling through the forest, Robin and his men had finally found the source of the voice which turned out to be a puffy boy wearing a brown fur coat and he was running in a hurry.


End file.
